memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Azetbur
special dispensation? The Klingon Government seemed to view the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon as a dishonorable act the behalf of Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Starfleet and the Federation as a whole. Is it possible that the Klingon High Council granted special dispensation similar to that granted to Grilka ( )? I'm fairly sure it isn't mentioned in any cannon source but I was wondering what everybody else thought? On a personal note if this is not the case than I call Bull$#!% on Star Trek 6 and every joker who went along with it. --Captain Chris 22:24, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : Not sure what this has to do with Azetbur, exactly, but it couldn't have been that much of a dishonor thing because they/she were/was still willing to go on with the negotiations. The difference from before seemed to be more of a "trust thing" than an "honor thing". BTW: cannon vs. canon. --Alan 22:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::A cannon source? You mean like a company that makes replicas of Revolutionary War cannons and ships them to you? -- Captain MKB 22:51, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::I think this has to do with the fact that she was made Chancellor, despite being a woman. The fact that negotiations continued doesn't mean that the assassination wasn't seen as a "dishonorable" act, just that the dishonor was seen to be on Kirk and McCoy, not Starfleet or the Federation in general. As for calling "bs" on Star Trek 6, I'd remind you that almost everything in canon saying that women could not hold positions of power in the Empire was probably written after Star Trek 6 was. Also, Mike, Alan already made the correction regarding the spelling of canon. Is it really necessary to go further and make fun of Chris, and antagonize him? --OuroborosCobra talk 22:53, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::No antagonism meant -- I'm always looking for sources of information about my love for antique cannon equipment and their restoration. My mistake, it's been a long strange week! -- Captain MKB 00:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Of course antagonism was meant, sorry for typing an extra "n", and thank you Mike "master of the keyboard" everyone now knows you are much smarter than me and that you apparently never make mistakes...as for a question of honor vs trust, the point I was trying to make was that Klingons generally don't think of murder as a crime as long as it is "honorable", and as far as this dishonor being extended past Kirk and McCoy to Starfleet or the Federation, I may have gotten a little carried away and it has been awhile since I watched 6 but it seems that I remember one of the Klingons either Azetbur, General Chang or the Klingon Ambassador of assuming that the order for the assassination came from higher up the chain of command and neither Kirk or McCoy were ever regarded as the "shooters". With all that said I rescind my charge of bs on Star Trek 6 and I thank you Cobra for your insight and objectivity. My confusion has been resolved. Captain Chris 8:59, 28 January 2009 (UTC) episode ? you read "Law prohibited klingon female to sit in High Council", but what is episode which informs that ? C-IMZADI-4 12:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :It was , (Gowron said "Women may not serve on the Council") which I have put in the article.--31dot 12:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) cool ! thank you ! C-IMZADI-4 12:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC)